Book 2
by Zoey2832
Summary: After Mark doing what he did to Zoey and after Dren's promise to stay away Zoey can be with the one she loves. ELLIOT! Can they live happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

**1 year later.**

"Wake up, my precious." Elliot said as he woke Zoey. They had been together for a whole year and nothing

could come in between them. Even when Mark came back and told her about what happened that night.

FLASHBACK

"Zoey, please listen!" Yelled Mark for outside the Café.

"What?" She said as she stomped out of the café in her uniform.

"I didn't know what was going on. Aubrey got me drunk." He said looking down.

"You should have known better." She was standing in front of him.

"I know."

"We could have done something with our love! We could have!" She said a little upset.

"We could have?"

"YES! Are you, stupid?" Zoey gets ready to go back inside.

"But can't we start over?"

"No. I love Elliot. It has been 2 weeks since everything happened and I have blocked it away! I don't want to remember it all again!" She walks back

inside and he walks away.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Yes, honey?" Zoey said as she sat up.

"Happy one year!" He said with a skin melting smile. He was holding a cake. It was frosted pink and had a

picture of them kissing on it.

"Baby! Aww! Happy one year too." Zoey sits up as Elliot sit next to them.

"I hope Dren doesn't go back on his word, Zoe,"

"I doubt he will. Are you still worried?"

"Of course." Elliot said as Zoey stuck her finger in the icing.

"Don't be. I did as he said."

"You never told me what?"

"Can't say." She kissed him so tenderly he dropped the cake on the floor. He wrapped his arms around her

and pulled her close. She let her body form into his. They both pull back.

"Honey, I love you." Elliot said.

"I love you, too."

"Will you marry me?"

"What? No way! YES!" She screams then gives him the biggest hug.

"I am now complete!"

"So am I!" She said with a giggle.

* * *

Hope you guyz like BOOK 2! Please review! Sorry for the wait. Give me ideas! 


	2. Chapter 2

Friends

"Ki Ki! Call everyone over here." Zoey said then hung up the phone. Elliot was at work. Zoey put on her white stretch pants with pink tinted tee. She brushed her hair back into a ponytail. When Zoey heard the doorbell she padded downstairs in her bare feet to answer the door.

"You okay, Zoe?" asked Bridgett. She was looking very sophisticated in her green suit.

"Yes. No one needs to worry." Zoey said beaming.

"So what's the dang emergency?" Corina asked with her arms across her chest.

"Just come in." Zoey rushes towards the living room. She sits down on a chair that's in front of a window. The whole room was bright and cheery.

"So I hope this is so important." Renee said after every girl was seated. She sat kind of uncomfortably in her purple, skimpy dress. _She must have come from her modeling center. Zoey thought. _

"Well me and Elliot are…." She got interrupted by Ki Ki.

"Breaking up?" She yelled.

"Moving?" Bridgett asked.

"Going to have a baby soon?" Corina asked with disgust at the thought of Zoey and Elliot having sex.

"Shut up! Let her talk!" Renee yelled in her 'I am bored' voice.

"Thanks, Renee. Well we are getting married soon." Zoey said with excitement. All the girls jumped up, even Renee. They crowed around her and were trying to get her attention all at once.

"That is so cool!" shouted Ki Ki.

"Was it romantic?" Bridgett asked. Zoey nodded.

"Oh yes. He made a cake and everything, but it ended up on the floor." Everyone was laughing.

"I can't believe you said yes." Corina said.

"Why wouldn't I?" Zoey asked confused, but no one answered the question. Zoey was laughing and smiling brightly as they asked more questions.

"True love!" Renee said happily. Soon they all left happily and talking about it. _They seem happy. I think they like the idea. I wonder what Mark will say!" Zoey thought as she sighed._


	3. Chapter 3

**Surprise Visit**

"Hey, my sexy kitten." Dren said as he appeared sitting on Zoey's couch.

"What do you want?" Zoey asked angrily.

"Don't you remember the promise, Miss. Kitty?" Dren said as he appeared in front of her.

"No, don't." Zoey said backing up.

"Oh, Kitty." Dren grabbed her shoulders.

"Dren, I'm going to be getting married, I'm going to have a life, and I don't want you to ruin it!" Zoey yelled. Her back hit the back. She was trapped.

"Congrats, my kitty. I am so happy for you. The world will be mine if you don't follow through." He had an evil grin on his face. Zoey just shook her head. She had a scared, powerless look on her face. He picked her up bridal style. She didn't fight him.

"That's my sweet little Kitten." He smiles. He vanishes from her house and takes her to his home planet. He set her down in his green room. The bed, drapes, rugs, all his clothes, and everything else was green.

"Dren, you know this is wrong." Zoey said.

"This isn't wrong to me." He said. He then leaned in and kissed her gently.

"Dren lets get this over with." Zoey said with a forced smile.

"Then change into this, my darling kitty." He held up a white silky dress. It was strapless and came to mid thigh. It had a see through jacket that you put on over the dress.

"Whoa, now!" Zoey said while staring at the sexy outfit.

"What? You promised me so now you have to do as you promised, kitty." He said laying the outfit on the bed. He bowed, which surprised the crap out of Zoey then he left.

"This can't be true! Why did I promise to do this? Oh yeah to save the world!" She said out loud. She took off her clothes. She slipped on the clothes softly. _Wow, so silky! She thought as it softly moved across her skin._ A knock came at the door as she put the jacket on.

"Yes?" Zoey's voiced squeaked.

"Darling, I'm here to fix your hair." said this young alien woman. She resembled Tarb. She was carrying hair supplies and heels.

"All this for…." She became silent.

"You promised a lot, my dear. Dren is going to make it special, worthwhile, unforgettable." Zoey interrupted her.

"I get it!" The woman set Zoey in a chair.

"Now he wants it curly so that's what we are going to do." She began curling her hair. Zoey watched in the mirror as her hair transformed. When it was done, the Tarb look-alike put tiny white flowers in her hair.

"All this is soon to be ruined."

"Darling, Dren wants it so he gets it." _Of course. She thought as she looked in the mirror. _She was transformed.

"Put these on my, dear." Zoey was handed white, glittery strap on heels. She slipped them on.

"Wonderful!" said the lady as she clapped her hands together.

"What is wond, whoa!" Dren stopped dead.

"Hello." I said out of nervousness.

"You look untouchable!"

"Um." Was all she said. She didn't have a clue of what to say to the remark. She was untouchable. She was getting married. He couldn't do anything, but yet there she was standing there in a sexy outfit. There wasn't anyway out and she couldn't turn back.

"You ready?"

"I will never be ready, Dren. Lets get this over with." Dren walks up to her and kisses her deeply.

"More beautiful then expected, my kitty."

"Thanks." He kissed her again and for the first time ever she actually kissed back. It wasn't just one of those lame kisses that they shared, it was one of those heart stopping kisses. And for a strange reason she liked it.

"Time to fulfill the promise." Dren said.

* * *

Sorry for such a wait. Thanks to those who cared so much! Also thanks to those who gave me ideas! You know who you are. You guyz rock!

New chapter should be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

The Promise

"Walks into this room." Dren said after leading Zoey through a long hallway.

"Oh okay." Zoey said. They walked into a cold room. Dren had a hand resting on her shoulder.

"Just step into this machine and in a few minutes the machine will open back up."

"And what about that machine?" Zoey said while pointing to the other machine.

"A blank version of you will pop out."

"Blank?" Zoey said as she tilted her head.

"Yes. I fill her with memories, actions, things like that." He said.

"Oh."

"But I want the original." He said with his hand on her cheek. She looked away and he withdrew his hand back.

"Okay. I'm ready." She steps into the machine. The doors closed, she stands there with her hands in front of her and she smiles. The door open after about 15 seconds.

"You did wonderful." Dren said as he helped her out.

"Thanks." She said with a smile. She stood there waiting for Dren to talk.

"Well you can go home in that so your almost husband can get happy."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you, Zoey." Zoey blinked and when she opened her eyes she was in her living room.

"Honey, I'm home." Elliot said as he opened the front door. _3:00 already? Zoey thought as she stood in the middle of the living room. _

"Honey, how are, wow!" Elliot said as he dropped his keys on the floor.

"You like?" Zoey said smiling as she got into a sexy pose.

"I love!" Elliot said walking over to her.

"This is all for you." Zoey said as she placed her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her waist.  
"Wow! I should propose more often." He laughed.

"Elliot." Zoey laughed.

"Come here, sexy." Elliot said as he picked her up wedding style. Her heels fell off.

"Oh, Elliot!" She said. They kissed all the way upstairs.

"Where did you get these clothes?" Elliot asked as he carried her into their room.

"Dren." When she noticed what she said she froze.

"What?" Elliot set her down carefully.

"I had to do my promise."

"And?"

"And what Elliot?" Zoey asked with her hands on her hips.

"What was it?"

"You know I can't say. Why ruin the mood, darling?" She turned away from him and some of the flowers in her hair fell out.

"Zoey!"

"Elliot, lets not ruin this." She faced him again.

"Well Dren is!" Elliot yelled then stormed down the stairs.

"Elliot." She whispered then sat on the end of her bed as she cried.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry sooooooooo late! I have been busy! I am always writing another story, but its not a fan fic..Thanks to all my loyal fans! lol**


	5. Chapter 5

THE NEWS!  
"Zoey, please wake up!" Elliot said shaking her vigorously.  
"Honey!" Zoey yelled then hugged him. He hadn't been home since he left. It was already morning.  
"I'm sorry." He said hugging back.  
"For what, honey?" Zoey said as she pulled back and looked into his eyes.  
"For everything"  
"It's okay." Elliot sat on the bed next to Zoey. He pulled her close.  
"I am just jealous of you and Dren"  
"Nothing to be jealous about, Elliot"  
"Sure"  
"Yes, Elliot. You are the one I love and always will love"  
"I believe you, honey." He kissed Zoey with the passion of 20 fires and she felt it. She knew how much he loved her and she loved him just as much. She didn't want Dren to come in-between them. They planned on getting married and she wanted that more than anything. She was going to be his wife, she had the ring to prove it.  
"I have news!" Zoey said as she pulled back. "What, honey"  
"We won the lottery!" Zoey said with an excited tone and a huge smile. "What!" Elliot said with excitement.  
"I'm kidding!" Zoey said while laughing. She didn't think he would fall for that, but he did.  
"So what's the real news then?" Elliot asked.  
"I'm pregnant!" Zoey said brightly. "How'd that happen?" Elliot asked with a shocked look on his face. He looked unsure. He didn't know what to expect and Zoey became unsure about telling him. "You should know, silly!" She said with a forced laugh. She didn't know what was going on.  
"You know what I mean"  
"Is this bad news?" She started to become sad. She always wanted kids and she thought he did to, but he looked shocked and even sad.  
"No. I am happy. We are going to have a baby!" He kissed her forehead. Something must be up. Zoey thought. Elliot got dressed in his work clothes.  
"You going to work on no sleep"  
"Who said I got no sleep?" Elliot said with a smirk.  
"Huh?" Zoey was confused and didn't know what he meant.  
"I slept at the café, dear"  
"Oh"  
"You rest and eat good. We need you and our bundle of joy strong!" He had a smile on his face. "Okay, honey. Stay safe at work." Zoey said then kissed Elliot goodbye. 


	6. Chapter 6

Meeting Mark

Zoey went back to sleep as soon as Elliot left. The phone began to ring.  
"Hello?" Zoey said as she answered the phone.  
"Hey, Zoe"  
"Mark"  
"Yes, I need to talk"  
"Important?" Zoey asked. Mark hadn't called or talked to her for over a year.  
"Sort of"  
"Well?" Zoey sat up on her bed.  
"I hear that you are getting married"  
"Yes and I am very happy." Zoey couldn't help, but smile.  
"I guess you won't meet with me. I don't blame you though after what I have done to you." Mark said in a sad tone.  
"Why"  
"Why what, Zoe"  
"Why do you want to talk to me"  
"I just do. Will you meet me in the park"  
"Sure, Mark"  
"Mark, hi." Zoey said as she walked over to him.  
"How's life"  
"Doing good. How about you?" She sat next to him.  
"I don't know. I don't have a life"  
"Aw, Mark, don't say that"  
"No, don't pity me. What I did was wrong and I am paying for it." He looked sad. He started to look like the Mark that Zoey fell for.  
"Mark, what do you want then"  
"To tell you about what I found"  
"And"  
"It has to do with the Mew Mew team"  
"The Mew Mew team is over now, Mark"  
"Not after this, Zoey"  
"Dren called it off. Peace is here now"  
"So it is true?" "What is true, Mark"  
"You married Dren"  
"What! Married who"  
"Here. Look at this." Mark took out a picture and handed it to Zoey. She looked at it a bit shocked, but she knew what it was all about. There was Dren and the clone getting married. They both were kissing each other and looking semi-happy. Dren was wearing a very stylish green suit while the clone wore a lovely white dress that shined like the sun and it had no sleeves. The veil went to the middle of her back and the train was carried by servants. Everything was either pink or green.  
"The clone." She whispered to where only she could hear what she said. She was still looking at the picture.  
"What?" Mark asked.  
"Nothing, but can I keep this?" She held the picture up a little.  
"Sure, I guess. It's not mine to begin with"  
"Bye, Mark. Thanks for telling me." Zoey took off towards her house. She didn't want to spend anymore time with Mark. She began wondering what would have happened between them if they never went to the concert.  
"Hey there." Said a voice from behind Zoey. "YOU!" She said as she turned around to face the voice.  
"Dear, what's wrong"  
"YOU!" Zoey yelled. It was Dren. He looked a little concerned, but Zoey's blood was boiling so she didn't notice.  
"What did I do?" Dren asked holding her hand. Zoey began wondering why he hadn't called her kitty or kitten. That's what he always called her. "THIS!" She shoved the picture in his face and took her hand back.  
"Yes, my sweet. We got married. You don't want to be with me either?" He looked sad, beyond sad even.  
"IT'S ME!" "Real Zoey? Kitten?" "Yes, Dren. Who else"  
"This isn't good! I can't find MY Zoey." He looked worried and kind of scared.  
"Why did you bring her here?" Zoey asked panicked.  
"I didn't. I think her instinct did"  
"Come in." Zoey began to walk into her house. She never thought she would invite Dren in her house, but yet there she was saying to come in.  
"ELLIOT!" She yelled as she walked in. He should have been home. That's when she heard moaning.  
"What was that?" Zoey started up the stairs towards the noise.  
"I don't know, Kitty." They both reached the top of the stairs at the same time. The stairs looked right into their room they shared together. That's when she saw two bodies in her bed.  
"No." She whispered.  
"Oh no, my kitty." He said pretty loud and he placed a hand on her shoulder. They stopped moving. Elliot's head popped up. "Zoey?" He looked confused. He jumped out of bed forgetting he was naked. There stood Elliot, sweaty and naked, with a blush over his cheeks.  
"How could you!" I yelled.  
"But I thought…" He stopped. He pulled the covers around him and when he did he revealed who the other person was.  
"My dear!" Dren said hurt.  
"Dren, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I couldn't help it." The clone said.  
"Come, dear"  
"What's going on?" Elliot asked.  
"Sorry, Elliot. This is my wife. The thing that was promised." He left with his clone.  
"The…thing…that was…promised." Elliot said while trying to let everything soak in. Zoey grabbed Elliot some clothes and laid them on the bed near where he was standing. Zoey left the room so he could get dressed. She felt sad, but she wasn't mad. Zoey was sad because the clone liked Elliot, but that was only because she does. She sat on the couch waiting for Elliot. She fixed her white summer dress and kicked off her sandals. "Zoey?" Elliot said as he stood in front of her. He was dressed and looking decent, but he still was blushing.  
"I'm not mad. I can't be mad, dear." Zoey said as if Elliot had asked if she were mad. He stood still for a second. She just sat there with her hands on her lap.  
"Zoey, I did think it was you. It would be different if she looked nothing like you"  
"I know, Elliot. I am not mad at you. Just upset at the idea of her sneaking in here. She can pass off as me anytime. I wish I didn't do this, but I had to save the Earth." Zoey was frowning.  
"I'll be careful from now on. I do appreciate what you did for the Earth, but you know you didn't have to do THAT"  
"I had to, Elliot. For us and for everyone else"  
"We could have gotten rid of them" Elliot walked over to her and sat next to her.  
"No. It wouldn't be fair. Dren and his family don't deserve that"  
"After everything he has done"  
"Yes because in the end he saved us." Zoey looked into Elliot's eyes.  
"Well then I will be more than just careful. I will make sure the Zoey I am with is pregnant." He said with a smile.  
"Okay." She touched her stomach and Elliot did the same. Her stomach was getting big. She was happy and so was Elliot. Zoey loved seeing his smile and she was staring at the best smile he could give.  
"I love you, Zoey"  
"I love you too, Elliot." He kissed her forehead and she smiled.

* * *

Hey guys! This is out earlier than expected. I am NOT doing this for my health so please review! If I don't get more Iwill discontinue it! Thanks! Bye! 


	7. Chapter 7

Baby

Zoey and Elliot were waiting silently in the waiting room. The pink and blue walls made them wonder even more what sex there baby was. The other soon to be parents were sitting there chatting away like they had done this before and some had.

"Zoey and Elliot?" Said this very tall lady. She was wearing green scrubs with white crocs. Her badge said 'Hi I'm Renee.'

"That's us." Zoey said as she stood in front of her. Elliot stood beside Zoey and held her hand.

"Follow me." She said sweetly. They did. Zoey followed every instruction when they got into their room, which was pink.

"Do you think we will have a girl?" Elliot asked with a chuckle.

"Oh. No." She said with a small giggle. She had gotten what Elliot meant.

"I'm nervous." Zoey said as she was laying down.

"No need. Your doctor will be in soon." Renee left.

"Oh, Elliot! I am frightened."

"There is nothing to be cared about. It's okay. I'm here." Elliot kissed her forehead.

"Do you want this baby?" Zoey asked with sad eyes.

"You ask me that question everyday. Why?"

"Because."

"Because why, Zoey?"

"I feel like you don't want it." Tears fell from her eyes. I can't help, but think that he is dreading this baby. Zoey thought.

"Honey, honey! I want this baby. I'm gonna be a daddy!" He said with an excited face that didn't look forced.

"Sure?" Zoey wasn't as tense and scared anymore.

"Positive!" He wiped her tears away.

"Hello! Hello!" Said the doctor.

"Hello, Dr. Williams." Zoey said.

"Darling, you have been growing!" The doctor said. She walked over to Zoey and Elliot.

"I know. I think she swallowed a watermelon." He said with a chuckle. Zoey shot Elliot a dirty look he didn't see.

"Seems like it." Dr. Williams said with a laugh.

"I was wondering," Zoey stopped saying anything for a second before continuing, "am I too big for 5 months?" She had been worried about that because not many moms were this big yet.

"Depends."

"On what?" Elliot asked. Zoey squeezed his hand out of fright.

"On how many babies are in there. Zoey, you did miss some appointments." Zoey was out saving the world even though she was pregnant.

"I know. I am so sorry."

"Well try to make them. Now lets see inside that tummy of yours." She started the ultrasound and was mumbling to herself. She was trying to find a heartbeat.

"Doc?" Elliot said. He was getting nervous. He didn't know what to expect.

"I see two heartbeats!" The doctor exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Zoey screamed which startled both the doctor and Elliot.

"Dear?" Elliot looked at her with a curious look.

"Sorry." She said with a small giggle.

"Well you are having a boy and a girl! Good luck." The doctor smiled. Elliot and Zoey looked at each other. They didn't know what they would do with two babies.


	8. Chapter 8

Disaster

"Zoey!" Elliot yelled as he raced into the house.

"In here. What's wrong, baby?" Zoey was 8 months and very big. She stayed in the house most of the time and moved really slowly. She could tell right away that something was wrong.

"Zoey, the Earth is under attack and I think it's because the aliens are searching for you!" He was out of breath. He had run all the way from the Café. He was eating with his friend.

"What? Me?" She tried to get up, but a sharp pain in her stomach stopped her. She let out a loud scream.

"Zoey, you okay?" Elliot said as he placed his hands under her arms to help her up.

"The babies are coming at a time like this!" Zoey yelled more to herself. Her water broke right after she said that. Elliot almost dropped her out of shock.

"The baby is coming?!" She was now standing.

"That's what I said!" She screamed again. She was in too much pain which she knew was a bad thing. She clutched her stomach.

"Zoey!" Corina said as she ran into Zoey's house.

"Yes?" Elliot answered for Zoey.

"What's going on?" She asked confused.

"Baby!" Zoey said. She was breathing hard. Elliot grabbed the over night bag that was behind the chair she was sitting in.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"Not you! I was answering Corina!" Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Did you need something, Corina?"

"Oh yeah! They want a fight. We didn't want them to get to Zoey."

"Zoey, you need to hide!" Yelled Ki Ki as she entered the house.

"Why don't cha join the party!" Zoey said harshly.

"What's her problem? Ki Ki asked Corina with a wrinkled, unimpressed face.

"The babies are coming."

"YAY! The babies! The babies!" Ki Ki said all excited. She was clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

"Calm down!" Zoey said then again screamed in pain. Corina quieted Ki Ki down. They had to get her to the hospital soon. They decided to take her underground so the aliens wouldn't see. Ki Ki held the bag and walked in front of everyone else. Corina and Elliot held onto Zoey. The lights in the tunnel kept flickering on and off. Before they reached the end the lights went out. Zoey let out a scream.

"What the…?!" Corina yelled. She tried to feel for Zoey. Somehow Corina had let her go.

"Zoey? Ki Ki?" Elliot said trying to let his eyes adjust. The lights came back on soon after and Zoey was holding onto the wall.

"How did you get over there?" Ki Ki asked.

"Get me to the hospital! NOW!" Zoey yelled. She was in more pain. They finally got her checked into the hospital and drugged up. Everyone came after Elliot called.

"What's the news with the aliens?" Zoey asked.

"They think that this is your weak moment." Renee said.

"Oh great!" Zoey said. Renee just nodded.

"We need to keep guard." Elliot said.

"Yeah. The babies and Zoey need to be safe." Ki Ki said. She was sitting at the end of the bed swinging her legs.

"Do they know we are here?" Bridgett asked.

"I don't think so. We took the tunnel." Elliot said.

"Yeah, but something must be up because the lights were flickering then they just went out." Corina said as she stood next to Renee.

"That's right! I didn't think anything of it, but they shouldn't be flickering like that." Elliot said.

"Or go off like that." Renee added.

"The baby is almost here!" Yelled the doctor. Then Elliot and Zoey heard their first baby cry.

"Zoey, you are doing great!" Elliot said happily while holding her hand.

"It's a girl!" The doctor announced. Elliot left to tell all his friends that were waiting in the waiting room. They cheered when they heard it was a girl.

"You left me!" Zoey said through gritted teeth.

"They are cheering." Zoey could hear them, which made her smile.

"Alright, girlie, here comes number two."

"Okay, doctor." Zoey said.

"Doing great." Elliot said. After lots of pushing her last baby came into the world.

"Here you go." Zoey was holding the girl and Elliot held the boy then they switched. After a few minutes nurses came and took the babies away. The moniters went crazy and Zoey was feeling dizzy.

"Elliot! Elliot!" She screamed.

"Baby?!" Elliot was beside her.

"I love you!" Zoey was scared. She didn't know what was happening.

"I love you too." Elliot was scared. The monitors went blank and so did Zoey's movement.

"Zoey!" Elliot screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

Death

All the lights went out in the hospital. One of the nurses fell and knocked Elliot to the floor. When the lights came back on a second later Elliot rushed to Zoey's side.

"Back up, sir!" They started working on her. Elliot waited with the others. His palms were sweating and his heart was hurting.

"She has to be fine." Ki Ki said.

"I don't know. She was so still." Elliot said.

"You have to be positive." Renee said.

"Yeah." Corina agreed quickly.

"She is a fighter, Elliot. We have all seen her show her strength." Bridgett said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Yelled Ki Ki as she jumped up and down.

"Elliot, will you please come to my office?"

"This doesn't sound good."

"Please come." The girls gave him thumbs up for luck, but he wasn't feeling lucky. Elliot and the doctor went into the main office and sat in the mahogany chairs.

"We worked on her for 15 minutes, but she didn't make it. She bled out and her heart stopped from the stress. We got her back for a second and she called out to you, but before we knew it she passed."

"The babies?" He said without choking on them. He didn't want to break down in front of anyone.

"They both are healthy for being early. We do plan on keeping them for a little bit."

"May we see them?" He was trying hard not to think about his love's death. When he came out of the office he saw the girls waiting impatiently.

"It better be good news." Renee said with a hint of anger. Her hands were on her hips meaning business. She knew if Zoey died that it would affect them.

"The babies are healthy, but they have to stay awhile."

"We already know that!" Renee said louder than usual.

"She dead." He said calmly as tears ran down his cheeks. He watched the girls through his blurry vision. They were so shocked that it shocked him. He could see all their hearts breaking into unfixable chucks.

"No! No! No!" Yelled Ki Ki as she kicked her feet violently.

"This can't be!" Bridgett said as her hands went to her tear streaked cheeks.

"Poor babies!" Corina said in a far away voice.

"I am going to kick the doctors asses!" Renee yelled and looked ready to throw down and Elliot knew she wouldn't lose.

"Calm down. Go with the nurses to see the babies. Be happy around them please. I am going to see Zoey first." They all nodded and slowly walked with the nurses. He followed the doctor a moment later to the delivery room where Zoey was laying. Zoey was cold and getting stiff which freaked him out. Her beautiful eyes were closed. The doctor left them alone.

"Oh, Zoey. I am so sorry." He moved her damp hair from her face. He touched her hand tenderly without saying anything for awhile.

"You were so happy to have these babies. You even had that motherly glow…God!… I miss you already. I hope God had a good reason to take you. I going to see our babies. I will never forget you." He kissed her forehead then left to his babies. He felt awful leaving her alone. When he went to see the babies he noticed the girls left. The babies were sleeping and looked happy which made him finally break down. He slid down the wall crying hard. He was happy that he was alone. He just cried into his arms that were on top of his knees. No matter what her just couldn't stop crying.


	10. Chapter 10

Home

When Elliot calmed down he realized that the war had finally stopped outside. It almost made him break down again, but he had to be strong for his new family members. He went into the nursery as quiet as he could be. When he saw his children he knew things would eventually be alright. Both of the babies had strawberry blonde hair and light blue eyes. They were tiny and angelic. Elliot knew that they wouldn't stay that well-behaved for long, which made him chuckle.

"You ready to hold your babies?" Asked the petite nurse. She was watching the newborn babies like a Drill Sargent. Her voice was soft and quiet, but had a firm touch to it.

"Yes. I'd love that. Can I hold my little girl first?" He sat down in a rocking chair with his daughter snug in his arms. She was very tiny. She was fighting to grow so she could go home. She was so alive. Elliot knew they'd both survive the early birth.

"I'll give you two time alone. Just let me know when you are ready to hold your son." She left quickly. He rocked her gently. He couldn't believe how amazing such a small person could be.

"My little Lola, I'll try my best with you guys. Your mother would be crying at the sight of you two. So tiny and adorable...What I wouldn't do to have your mother back with us? I'll tell you both about her as soon as you can understand." He finally went quiet and just rocked the sleeping girl. He hummed Zoey's favorite song until Lola was far into dreamland. As he laid her down, his son began to cry. He picked him up and shushed him quickly. All he needed was to have all the newborns crying. That would be a huge disaster. As he rocked him, he thought about what his little boy would grow up to be. The time passed slowly.

"Those two are too cute." Bridgett said as she watched Alec sleep. Renee was fixing Lola's mobile. Renee let Elliot and the babies move into her mansion. She had plenty of empty rooms. The others begged to move in too, but that didn't get them anywhere.

"I never hear them cry." Renee stated suddenly.

"Of course not. You sleep in another wing." Elliot said with a laugh. He was folding the babies' clothes and putting them away. The room was bright yellow, but wasn't girlie at all since both babies slept in it.

"I suppose that's true." Renee answered.

"When's your next job, Renee?" Bridgett asked as she sat in the rocker. Things seemed pretty normal on the surface, but underneath it all things were bad. They all tried too hard to be happy, especially around the babies. Three weeks had already passed since Zoey's death and they missed her terribly.

"This weekend. I'll be gone only a week. Not too long." Renee said as she walked to Elliot. Of course she didn't help fold. She didn't even fold her own clothes.

"What if the aliens attack again?" Bridgett asked. Everyone knew she was the scardy cat among them.

"Why should they? They got what they wanted!" Elliot slammed his right hand down on the dresser.

"Don't wake the babies. I don't want to hear them now." Renee said in a harsh, quiet tone. The day seemed so normal, but what they didn't know was an angel was looking after them.


	11. Chapter 11

Zoey

"Why did you do this, Dren?" Zoey was locked in a white room with a huge bed and a decent sized bathroom. She was dressed in a light pink, silk night gown.

"You're mine, that's why. I don't know when you'll realize it." He was talking to her through an intercom system. She slammed herself against the door and slid to the ground.

"But my babies! I never got to hold them." She said sadly.

"If you want them with you then I can go get them. I'd do anything to make you comfortable, kitty."

"No! Don't touch them. Elliot has lost enough."

"If that's what you really want." Dren said. It became quiet again. Zoey didn't know how Dren pulled the switch off, but he had. She was allowed to watch Earth. She watched Elliot break down; She watched as he made a promise to their children that he'd always be there; She even watched him around the house. A knock came from behind her. She moved away from the door to let Tarb in, a fellow alien of Dren's.

"Hi, Hi." He said with a smile. He was carrying a plate full of goodies, which he laid next to her.

"Let me go." She said softly, almost begging.

"Can't. He loves you, Zoey. You should see it soon. That clone back fired, but it should get fixed." He said seriously as he sat down.

"Don't you miss KiKi?"

"Of course. Why?" He looked puzzled.

"Would you do this to her?" A tear slid down her cheek.

"I haven't yet."

"But would you?" She asked as she started to eat the strawberry tart Dren named after her.

"No. She wouldn't be happy. She'd be so annoying. Could you imagine?" Zoey sighed loudly. Tarb watched many emotions flash across her face and none of them were happy.

"Thanks, Tarb. You may leave now." He left quickly and headed to Dren.

"We must let her go!" Tarb yelled as he entered the library where Pai and Dren sat.

"This is a library!" Pai said sternly before going back to his book on astrology.

"What are you talking about?" Dren asked. He was looking at a book about human health and needs.

"She's miserable. She won't be your Queen. She has newborns and a husband. You can't legally marry her anyway." Dren threw a book a him, which Tarb was able to dodge effortlessly.

"That's why I have a plan. I'll off the father and take the babies. A few months later start my family."

"She's starting to hate you, Dren!" Tarb's fists were held tight.

"He's right." Said Pai without lifting his eyes from his book.

"Shut up both of you! We'll see how long she hates me. I'll make his death a freak accident."

"You let her watch them. She'll know." Tarb said not meaning to help him. Dren suddenly took off to grab the image bubble out of Zoey's room. That was that. Dren's plan went into motion.


	12. To all my Fans

Hello Everyone I am back. I am VERY sorry about the long hiatus. I need to know if anyone wants me to finish book 2? I read it and wow I left you guys hanging. I don't know how I'll finish it or what I'll do just yet but I'm willing to do it if my followers with read it again.

Thanks:)


	13. Chapter 12

Tarb's Plan

"Come on, Zoey. It's the only way. Pai is going to fix the machine. We can get you home." Tarb decided he wasn't go to watch Dren kill Zoey's family. He needed to step up for once. He filled Zoey in on the plan to save Zoey's family and what Dren had planned.

"Dren isn't going to stop no matter what we decide to do. I don't know how putting me into a deep sleep is going to change the outcome of the clone." Zoey said with concern.

"Leave all the science stuff to Pai. Come on!" Tarb pushed Zoey into the room with the machine and started to get things ready. They had a limited time to finish the plan before Dren left for Earth.

"Zoey, it's almost ready." Pai was furiously typing at the computer console. She could see his determination. He didn't want his brother killed or anyone of Zoey's killed either. He laid her down and injected her with a fast acting sleep aid. She didn't even dream. When she woke up everything was done. Even the clone was working. She kept asking to see Dren.

"Hey, are you okay? Take it slowly. The drug could make you sick." Pai helped her sit up.

"Thanks for telling me that now." Dren busted into the room, not expecting Zoey or the clone. He was just mad that Zoey wasn't in her room.

"What the hell is going on?! Why isn't Zoey in her room?" Just then the clone attacked him with a hug.

"Oh, Dren. I was asking for you! They wouldn't let me see you!" She smiled at him sweetly.

"Tell me what is going on and I do mean now!" Dren looked mad, which made the clone look majorly upset.

"Pai worked on a sure fire way to get a working clone and Zoey agreed to help." Tarb said as he looked at Pai. All Pai did was nod at Dren hoping that everything would work out.

"Dren, I need to go home. I also need you to stop the insanity. I've helped you twice now. Leave me be." Zoey stood up and walked over to him even though she wasn't steady.

"Don't touch my Dren!" The clone blocked Zoey's path from him, which made Dren smile. The last clone didn't work this well before, even he had to admit that.

"How is she so wonderful?" He ran his hand through her hair so soft, like she was going to break.

"Because Zoey was put into a deep sleep. None of her feelings were put into the clone. She's all yours, Dren." Pai smiled a genuine smile.

"I'll give it a week. That's how long it took the last one to change." Dren and the Zoey clone left the room. Zoey smiled and everyone hoped for the best.


	14. Chapter 13

Elliot's surprise

"I can't believe this is going to happen!" Zoey was jumping up and down, waiting on the right moment to knock. She had knots in her stomach and felt close to throwing up. Her children would be turning two in a few days and they probably don't remember her. Just then she saw a shadow flash past the door, Elliot was chasing the kids around. She knocked implusively. When he opened the door, he couldn't believe his eyes and he wouldn't believe that it was Zoey standing there.

"This can't be happening. Why is Dren doing this? Girl, just leave. You have no right to be here." He went to slam the door, but she stopped it.

"What are you talking about, Elliot? It's me, Zoey. Your wife." She was trying to hold back her tears.

"My wife died the day her children were born. I don't need you coming back and opening more wounds." Elliot looked behind him to the twins. They were playing with blocks and giggling.

"I'm your wife and those are my children. It's been almost 2 years and I want to see them. I'm sorry if you don't want to open more wounds as you say, but I have the right." Zoey was starting to get mad. Her children were so close to her, but Elliot was a road block. Never in her life had she thought Elliot would be in her way.

"She died! Why do you have to hurt me?!" The babies looked up when he screamed and saw Zoey. They did recognized Zoey and come running.

"Momma!" They said in unison.

"Oh my god! My babies!" She pushed Elliot and let them run into her arms. This was the last thing she expected.

"What are you doing?!" She ignored Elliot. He had pissed her off and she was about over his attitude.

"I love you both so much. I've missed so much, but I've watched every move you made. Mommy is back babies. Mommy is back." She held them close and started to cry. Another shadow came across her back.

"What's this?" The voice sounded like Bridgett. Zoey picked up her babies and turned around.

"Bridgett! You've grown up so much!" Zoey smiled.

"Um, Zoey?" She looked confused and embarrassed. Bridgett looked to Elliot with panic. She knew that they all lived in Renee's house, but something else was going on.

"Yes. What's going on? Did I miss something when Dren took my vision ball away?"

"You've been watching us?!" Bridgett seemed to panic.

"Yes. I've watched my children mostly, but I've checked in on everyone, until Dren took it away because he wanted to kill Elliot." The babies started to cuddle into her and fall asleep. She smiled at them, then sat in a rocking chair that was in the corner of the living room.

"Why did he want to kill me?" Elliot walked over to Zoey. She noted that Bridgett didn't move.

"Because I wasn't happy and all I wanted was my family. He thought if he killed you and took the babies I'd be happier." She didn't look at either of them. She just wanted to watch her babies peacefully sleep.

"Why are you back?"

"I fought to come back. Tarb and Pai helped me with a plan to get home."

"Tarb?" This time it was Ki Ki who entered.

"Oh, Ki Ki. You are so adorable." Ki Ki had grown up a lot in two years. She was even taller.

"Zoey, is that really you?"

"Yes, whether people believe it or not." Zoey looked angry.

"They probably don't believe it because Bridgett and Elliot just started dating." Ki Ki blurtted.

"Ki Ki!" Bridgett yelled, which made the babies squirm.

"What?!" Zoey stood up, but carefully as to not wake the babies.

"It's been awhile since your death and we bonded. It wasn't to hurt you." Elliot said trying to close the space inbetweeen them.

"I should have let him kill you! I should have taken the babies and run. And you Bridgett, disgust me. I can't believe a friend would do this. Yes, I figured he'd move on one day if I was to not return, but this soon and with a friend?!" They all looked at Zoey. They could see she was planning something.

"Please, Zoey, don't do anything you'll regret. We can talk this out. I still love you. We all do, but you were gone."

"Well now I'm going to be gone forever!" She pressed a button on her bracelet, which took her back to the ship. She sat in the middle of the lab, holding her babies, crying. Dren saw that she was back and very upset, so he walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay, Kitten?"

"I need a room here, please. I don't want to go back there." She looked up at him with such hurt eyes, that he couldn't refuse.

"You can have whatever you need." He got down next to her and held her and the babies close.


	15. Chapter 14

Birthday Party

Zoey was planning her children's birthday party and couldn't decide if she wanted to invite Elliot or not. She decided she'd invite everyone, but Bridgett, even if that was childish. The park on Earth was perfect with it's many blossoms, water pad, and updated playset. As she was setting up Mark came up behind her.

"I'm shocked you invited me." He said suddenly making her drop a few plastic cups.

"You really know how to make an enterance. Holy cow!" Zoey laughed it off before picking up the cups. "Well I haven't seen everyone for awhile and you seemed to have changed."

"How do you know that?" Mark was confused.

"I've checked in on you from space. When I was held captive I watched people. And before you ask no I wasn't peeping on anyone." Mark started to help her set up the table.

"Um...so I don't know if I should bring this up, but I heard about you and Bridgett."

"Yeah, her loss. I wouldn't have invited Elliot today if it wasn't for him being the father. Plus they miss him."

"How long has it been since they've seen him?" He went on to help blow up balloons.

"Two weeks." She felt guilty about it, but she couldn't see him yet.

"Mark, you are early." Elliot said as he walked up.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to her and help out." Mark walked away to give them space and he finish blowing the balloons up with helium.

"Where are the kids?" Elliot said quickly.

"Driving Uncle Pai crazy. He's attached whether or not he wants to admit it." She finished the food table and went to put the gift table together. The theme was simple with blues and pinks. The children would have their own cakes and the adults had cupcakes. She even splurged on expensive pizza for everyone.

"They are safe?" She could tell he was worried.

"Yes, very. You have nothing to worry about. I'd prefer you go home until the party though." She looked at her watch and saw she only have an hour to get the kids and herself ready.

"I wanted to help you out and maybe talk." He tried to grab her hand but she pulled away.

"Look, Elliot, you can't do that. You can't drop one person to go for another. That's not right. I can't even look at you or that person without wanting to throw you or that person through a window. I'm not the kind of person to go after a friend's guy in the first place. You are only here for the kids. They miss you." Her angry look made his heart ache. He loved her, but went through a rough time with her being gone.

"We haven't been together that long and after you came back we both dropped each other. It didn't feel right. After seeing you I can't stop wanting to be with you."

"It's over. I'm sorry." She walked away from him to try to hide her tears. She didn't need him to do this right now. Dren popped up and scooped her into his arms.

"Why the tears, my dear?" Dren knew both Mark and Elliot were watching.

"Nothing. I need to get ready. Can you watch the party area?" He kissed her forehead.

"Anything for you, kitty." She disappeared before their eyes. "God, I hate when she does that." Zoey landed onto her bed and sighed. Boys were too complicated. She dressed in her white, short, loose skirt and her soft pink cami top that showed just enough cleavage. She french braided her bangs to the side. She looked good and she felt good. She slipped her sandles on quickly and headed out the door in search of her twins.

"There you are! They have gone crazy!" Pai was frantic, which made Zoey laugh.

"Lola and Alec. Calm down and lets get ready for the party."

"Yay!" They yelled in unison. Lola was dressed in a purple bathingsuit that had a tutu and Alec was dressed in black swim trunks and a bow tie since he wanted to be a prince. When they arrived at the party everyone was showing up. People wanted to see Zoey alive more than celebrate a party. Renee was heading her way and she didn't seem different at all to Zoey. She surprised Zoey by giving her a huge hug.

"You look great! I am so glad you are alive." Renee actually smiled.

"You are they only one to think that."

"Don't say that. We all are glad and yes I mean all. People have to move on, Zoey. Elliot wasn't in a good place."

"Renee, it could have been anyone, but her. I'd have understood." Zoey was trying hard to hold her tears back.

"Look, let's talk later. You have this awesome party to host." Zoey nodded and Renee went to set her gift down. All the kids were having fun and even the adults were amused. The party went past the three hour limit she had put on the invite. All the food was almost gone, the presents were opened and teleported home, and cake was devoured. Dren popped up behind Zoey as people finally started to leave.

"This party lasted awhile." Zoey rolled her eyes. She knew he was trying to scare her.

"Yes it did and I am exhausted. Alec actually is asleep in Elliot's arms." She looked at them and was hoping the professional photographer was getting it.

"I have a question. Can you face me?" Zoey slowly turned and could see he was in serious mode. People were starting to stop and stare at them staring at each other.

"You are making a scene. What?" He suddenly got down on his knee and held up a beautiful diamond ring. One she knew she didn't deserve.

"Will you marry me? You are too precious to always be in pain. I'll cherish you forever. I have loved you for so long without wavoring." Zoey gasped as did everyone else. Elliot stood up and Mark actually started to walk over to her, but stopped. He didn't know what he could even do in this situation.

_Please check out my a story I've been working on and update often at . It'll be under Zoey2832 as well and is called Secret. It is MA. It has more graphic scenes then this one. Please read and review this story as well as the other one if you check it out. Thanks for being patient:)_


	16. Chapter 15

Zoey's answer

(Everyone I just realized I didn't put the site for my new story I'm writing on the other chapter. Haha silly me. It's in fictionpress. The sister site of this one. Please check it out and please if everyone could review I'd love it. I'm thinking of ending this one with this chapter. Let me know what you think. It has to end somewhere. Thanks for sticking with me since 06!)

"Dren, are you serious?" Zoey was putting the kids down for their nap. She was frantic and didn't know what she felt. She didn't know if she could take all of what he's done a chalk it up to love. She was still married to Elliot, technically.

"Yes. I mean it with all my heart. I may have done things the wrong way, but I did it out of love." Dren was standing outside of the kids room, whispering. Last thing he needed at that moment was the children screaming. He watched her and couldn't tell if she was happy and confused, and disgusted.

"I need time. Yes, I have grown fond of you, but marriage?" She said as she closed the door behind her. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"I'm going to kiss you. Tell me if you don't feel a thing." He was making it sound like an experiement so he could have an excuse to kiss her. When their lips touched Dren wanted more, but Zoey was more in shock. She kissed back and even allowed him to deepen the kiss. After a few mintues she couldn't take it anymore.

"I need to talk to someone. Will you watch them while they sleep?"

"Of course. Tarb can always play kids games with them if they wake up." She could tell his smile was sad, but she couldn't deal with that yet.

"Thanks. I won't be long." She transported to Renee's and Corina's small cabin. She was proud of them getting together after all those years. After Zoey's death they realized life was short and got together. She knocked and shortly after it opened. Corina hugged her suddenly.

"I was so worried about you after the party. Was he serious?" Corina ushered her into the living to sit.

"He's very serious. I don't know what to do. So I came to talk to you and Renee." Zoey sat on the couch with a defeated sigh.

"Renee left after the presents to go to a photoshoot. Some rock singer wanted Renee to wear her new line." Corina started to make tea, like always.

"You know, it's crazy how we use to always fight and now I'm hearing asking to talk while drinking tea." Corina laughed.

"Saving the world and being spoiled all my life were factors in that. Plus you were too perky and in love with Mark."

"I miss those days. It was actually simple." Zoey started to sip her tea. She was so lost.

"Okay, look, don't be mad at Elliot and Bridgett. People move on and sometimes they have no choice on who they start to like. It's not love as you can tell. Bridgett doesn't even live at Renee's mansion with them and she never took on the step mother status."

"I don't care about moving on and all that. It's the fact she's my friend or was anyway and went after Elliot."

"She didn't go after him though. They were alone one night taking care of two sick kids. I was with Renee in California for a convention and Kiki was at home with her four siblings. He was alone and needed major help. That's when they realized they had the same interests and that they both cared for you and the babies. Who wouldn't want that for the babies?" Corina grabbed a biscuit and allowed Zoey to think a minute.

"I get all that, but think about it from your view with Renee."

"Do you love Elliot still?" She nearly slammed the tea cup on the saucer. She was in hardcore mode.

"Yes, very much, but I'm hurt."

"I didn't ask if you were hurt. Are you in love with Dren?"

"I care for him at the moment. After everything I don't know if I could love him." Zoey looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Is Mark on this list?"

"Not really. I care for him since he was my first love, but that's all. I forgive him and I'll be there for him, but love has faded."

"You seem to have answered your own question on what to do, Zoey." Corina stood up and took the empty teacups to the kitchen. Zoey followed behind her.

"Corina, I don't know if I can look at him the same. I don't know if I can get passed all of this."

"You'll never know unless you try." Zoey stood there a second, looking at Corina's back, before running out of the house. She decided to run all the way to Elliot. She knocked on the door out of breath. No one answered so she rang the door bell a bunch of times until a maid answered.

"My dear, is everything alright?" The maid was out of breath too.

"Yes. I need Elliot, please."

"My dear, he moved back to Cafe Mew Mew not long after the babies left."

"Thank you." She then took off full speed to the Cafe. It was busy. Everything was the same except for the girls. They were ordinary high school girls.

"Zoey?" Wesley said from the kitchen door.

"Um, hello." Wesley hugged her and she hugged back.

"You looked tired, but great. He's upstairs in his old room." Zoey bowed slightly and ran upstairs.

"Elliot? Elliot?" She said as she ran down the hall. He opened the door and stepped out. There he stood, shirtless. She couldn't help but run into his arms and start crying.

"Zoey, is this a dream?" Suddenly she pulls from his arms.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I'm all emotion right now." He pulls her into the room, that is still sparse since the very beginning.

"Where are the kids?" He sits at the computer, allowing her to sit on the bed.

"Asleep with Dren. They are fine." She sits down and looks out the window. "Um, may I ask if you can put a shirt on?"

"Oh yeah!" He jumps up and throws a white tank on. "So are you here to talk?"

"Yes. I need to know what to do. Corina had me go through a list of the three guys in my life, even though Mark shouldn't count, and decide who I actually loved. I care for Dren. He's taken care of me in his own way, but I don't know if I can love someone who's done all that he's done. Mark isn't even a contender. I will be his dear friend, but my love has faded."

"And me?" Zoey started to cry suddenly, which made him sit next to her.

"I love you with all my heart. I am so hurt and I don't know if I can get over it."

"Let me explain." Elliot turned her to face him.

"I've heard the story. It's just I wish it wasn't Bridgett."

"It was always you, Zoey. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I swear." He kissed her suddenly, laying her back against the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. His right hand went up her shirt, groping her breasts. He quickly unhooks her bra with one hand. She giggles into his mouth.

"Still a pro." She says breaking the kiss. He takes her shirt and bra off quickly.

"Of course." He quickly fubbles out of his as well. "I love you, Zoey."

"I love you too." He goes back to kissing her, while Zoey works on his pants. Quickly, both of there pants and underwear are thrown on the floor. She feels adventerous with the Cafe full of people below. He slowly pushes two fingers inside her, making her moan. She pulls on his hair and bucks against his fingers.

"You want me?" Elliot smiles.

"Yes!" He pulls his fingers out and replaces it with his throbbing, hard member. She gasps as it fills her. Elliot has to place his hand over her mouth as her moans get louder. She hadn't had sex in a long time and she was very sensitive. His mouth went to her erect nipple, nibbling lightly. Zoey's nails ran down his back causing Elliot goosebumps. She shakes her face from his hand.

"Close?" He askes noticing her tighten up.

"Very." Her body was taking her on a roller coaster and she was almost at the top. His thrusts got harder and faster. She let out a loud moan that was cut off by his kiss as she came hard. He couldn't hold it in after that and suddenly could hear himself letting out a grunt that was covered by the kiss. He rolls over next to her and she can see a big smile.

"Does this mean you want to stay with me forever?"

"Yes. But it will take time to forget." She rolls over and places her head onto his chest.

"You need to grab the kids and try to forgive Bridgett. You don't have to act as before." Zoey nodded, but didn't know if she could even mean it if she did talk it out with Bridgett. That night Zoey told Dren that she couldn't leave Elliot, but that she needed him in her life anyways. He agreed to remain her friend, but she could see sadness sweep across his face. She said goodbye to Pai and Tarb before grabbing the kids and all their stuff. Last thing on her list was Bridgett. Elliot took the kids home and allowed Zoey to walk in peace before she had to confront her. Bridgett was sitting on a bench at the park. She noticed Zoey right away.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I better go." Bridgett got up to leave quickly.

"No. I came here to talk to you." They both sat down and stayed in silence until Bridgett couldn't handle it anymore.

"I am sorry for everything. I understand where you are coming from." Bridgett and Zoey couldn't look at each other.

"I honestly don't know what to say about the whole thing, but I want to try to forgive both of you and move past it. I also want to say I'm sorry for going off and leaving. I put you and Elliot through enough."

"Zoey, Elliot is a good man. I was happy to actually be chosen by him. I thought if it was me than those babies would have someone who loved them watching over them all the time. I wasn't thinking about it as stealing him away."

"I get that now. It took me a bit to figure it out myself. I love him so much that I didn't see anything logical." Bridgett finally turned to her.

"I'm glad you are back and I hope you and Elliot get back together." Zoey faced her and smiled.

"I'm moving back in and we are going to work us out. I also want to work on our friendship as well."

"Of course!" Bridgett caught Zoey by surprise with a tight hug. She actually hugged her back and felt like she could really forget the entire thing. She went home and told Elliot everything that had happened. He was happy and so was she. She had her family back and she wasn't going to lose them again. From now on she was going to make the best of everything and stick with her family. The fight was finally over.


End file.
